


Remember the Good Things

by Marvel_enthusiast



Series: SSR Shenanigans [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Aunt Peggy Carter, Awkward Conversations, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bedtime Stories, Child Neglect, Child Tony Stark, Childhood, Death, Edwin Jarvis and Ana Jarvis Raising Tony Stark, F/M, Howard Stark is an idiot, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knowing Nothing About Children, Maria Stark Left, Multi, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Science, Stalking, Wordcount: 500-1.000, baking and cooking, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: I put like 40% effort into this.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark, Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Angie Martinelli & Tony Stark, Daniel Sousa & Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Jack Thompson & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Dottie Underwood, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Tony Stark & Dottie Underwood
Series: SSR Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Remember the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> I put like 40% effort into this.

Throughout his childhood, Tony met some of the most important people in the world. Most of his favorite memories, however, came from his "aunts and uncles," who always cared for him when his parents didn't.

Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, the Jarvises, Jack Thompson, Dr. Wilkes, and Angie Martinelli were more of his family than his parents had ever been. His mother had tried to be there for him, but it was hard for her sometimes, especially when Howard was around. 

Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel visited almost every week with their two children, Colleen and Michael. The young Carter-Sousas were much older than Tony and didn't have many of the same interests as him, but they at least recognized his genius. 

Peggy and Daniel encouraged his young mind, offering him praise and rewarding him with toys and candy. Jarvis scolded them often, saying that they spoiled young Mr. Stark. 

Every time Mrs. Jarvis would interject, "Edwin, you have no room to talk. Last week you brought the boy a broken robot that he could fix." 

Peggy, Daniel, and Mr. Jarvis brought Tony scraps constantly. He was eternally grateful for this and always would be. Occasionally, Jarvis bought him expensive science kits using his father's money. 

His father never even noticed.

When Tony was six, his mother left with no explanation. She had tucked him into bed, read him _Corduroy_ , by Don Freeman, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and told him she loved him before leaving his room. The next morning when he woke up, she was gone.

So, Ana and Edwin Jarvis became his new "parents," and visits from the Carter- Sousa family and their friends became more frequent. 

Tony was happy. Heartbroken and a bit confused, but happy.

Ana taught him how to make some of her Hungarian recipes, and Jarvis taught him how to bake. He wasn't allowed to use the oven or stove yet, but they allowed him to read the instructions, measure, and mix.

Sometimes, Uncle Jack came to visit, usually with Peggy and Daniel. 

Tony liked Jack, even though the poor man had no clue how to deal with kids. Jack told good stories, though Peggy told him they were exaggerated and made Tony laugh, telling him things that no six-year-old should hear. He also gave good hugs and was always willing to help Tony with his projects.

Aunt Peggy told him that his dad used to be a bit like Uncle Jack.

Tony never believed her.

Jack got into a lot of arguments with Howard when he thought Tony wasn't around. He yelled at him for being a bad father and demanded that he paid more attention to Tony. Howard listened sometimes, but it never lasted very long.

Aunt Peggy also told him that Jack's dad was a bit like Howard, and he didn't want Tony to end up like him. He didn't understand how being like Uncle Jack would be a bad thing.

Occasionally, Peggy's best friend Angie came over. She never stayed long, as she was a very busy and successful actress, but she played with Tony and gave him free tickets to her shows. She taught him a few tricks to play on his uncles too.

One day, Tony had been playing outside when he saw a woman watching him. He had told Jarvis, who demanded to know what the woman looked like. "Like Aunt Peggy when she was younger," He'd replied.

After that, security had increased, and Peggy, Daniel, and Jack were around more often.

He saw her again a few years later. This time they'd talked.

"So, tell me. How's your dear Aunt Peggy? And Jack and Daniel?"

"They're fine? Who are you, and how do you know them?" He'd demanded.

She only laughed. "We go way back. Tell them Dottie sends her love."

Then, she was gone. He never saw her again, although he wasn't really looking.

As he got older, so did his family.

His father died on December 16, 1991, after getting into a car accident.

Ana and Edwin died a few years later of old age.

Then, Uncle Jack, after catching pneumonia. He had been at high risk for getting it since he'd been shot in the lung almost 65 years before.

Uncle Daniel died in 2010. He got shot and hadn't even been the target, Peggy was.

Six years later, Peggy had died peacefully in her sleep. She had Alzheimer's, so Tony knew that this day would come eventually.

That didn't mean it was easy. 

Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy- his new family- went to the funeral with him, offering him comfort and support in any way that they could.

He'd lost the people who he'd made many of his happy memories with, but that didn't mean he couldn't create more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I'm an attention whore.


End file.
